KHRIST MOPHUS
|- |colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: N/A |- |colspan="6"|TYPE: MUSE MODEL: MUSE-02 |- |align="center"|GENDER |'Agender' |align="center"|VOICE RANGE | F3-A#4 '(CVC) '''A#2-D#5 '(VCV) |align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | '''Jayson Teilor (Best friend) Juliet Museka '(Friend) |- |align="center"|AGE |'16 at release 18 currently |align="center"|GENRE |'Varies' |align="center"|HOMEPAGE | |- |align="center"|WEIGHT |'127.5 lb' |align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'N/A' |align="center"|CREATOR |'MUSE-00' |- |align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'3"' |align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'MUSE-00' |align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | |- |align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'August 28, 1999' |align="center"|LIKES |'Rock, Punk, Emo, oddly enough Country music,, tattoos Programing, pastel goth, steampunk, and cute baby animals (who can dislike cute baby animals?)' |align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YouTube' |- |align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'June 26, 2015' |align="center"|DISLIKES |'Hospitals, being called cute, TERFS, LGBTphobia of any kind' |align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'アンデッドエネミー' |- |colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: A rebelious hothead with no patience forothers. They like to play video games a lot, but they suck at anything. Yes, even Loony Toons Wacky Stackers. They're a little tough to reach out to, but once you befriend them, they'll always have your back. |} Character Design :Hair: Shaved on the left side. Bleached with a streak of green :Eyes: Green :Head: Several piercings on their right eyebrow, nose, two on the lower lip (snake bites) and tunnels in their ears. Has a tattoo of a semi-colon on thier neck from the semi-colon movement :Torso: He wears a violet crop top that is outlined with soft violet and green zigzags. A white touchscreen is on the center with a symbol of a whole apple. Wears a tight plain grey tank top. Can be switched out for a crop top. :Arms: Tattoes on their upper arms reading "You can't..." on the left and "DEFINE ME" on the right. :Legs: Khaki pants. Shoes can be changed, but usually seen wearing canvas shoes :Ethnicity: 'Cuban-American Supplemental Information None yet Voice Configuration 'KHRIST MOPHUS CVC File name: KHRIST MOPHUS Voicebank Type: Monopitch CVC Date released: June 26, 2015 No. of files: 305 Phoneme Encoding: Adlez27's CVC (custom) Languages supported: Japanese Unofficial Languages supported: English, Spanish OTO.ini present: Yes Tuned OTO: Yes OTO tuner: MUSE-00 Recording Software: OREMO (PC) Voicebank Download Special Notes: Monopitch bank with a very strange aliasing method (check readme for how to use it). Originally made to be English and offers a schwa vowel and the rhoric R, but does not contain consonant clusters. It was then used for Japanese. Due to this, some consonants are plosive. 'KHRIST MOPHUS VCV' File name: KHRIST MOPHUS VCV Voicebank Type: Tripitch VCV Date released: TBA but fully recorded No. of files: 436 Phoneme Encoding: Hiragana VCV Languages supported: Japanese OTO.ini present: Yes Tuned OTO: Yes OTO Tuner: Moresampler Recording software: OREMO (PC) Voicebank Download to be released Special Notes: Tripitch VCV bank ecorded with a newer microphone for better quality. Due to being OTOed by Moresampler by Kanru Hua, end breaths are aliased as - rather than R. Pitches are noted by L(ow), N(eutral), and H(igh) rather than the pitch they were recorded in. While this bank was recorded for heavier music such are rock, at lower ranges, this bank can work nicely for softer songs as shown in their first test here. Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:VCV Category:VCV Banks Category:Multipitch VCVs Category:Tripitch VCV's Category:UTAU oversea Category:UTAU from America Category:Custom Reclist Category:CVC Category:MUSEloid